Beard
A beard is a form of hair growth that forms on a male person's face around the chin area, either with or without a moustache. It usually is grown when a male reaches an adult state, though it can start as early as the onset of puberty. Beards can take on various styles, including the rather short goatee and the even shorter "soulpatch" that appears below the lower lip. Beards are depicted as a sign of maturity, and can be seen as a symbol of wisdom, experience, authority, power, and (as witnessed with Flowerbell being around Papa Smurf) masculine sexuality. Mainstream Smurfs Media Cartoon & Comic Book Media Beards are rarely seen among Smurfs since they are usually grown when a male Smurf reaches his 400s, according to the cartoon show. Their beards come in different colors; as seen in the cartoon show, Brainy's beard color is red and Papa Smurf's beard was dark brown when he was younger. However, it is common for other groups of people such as humans, trolls, mermen, and leprechauns to grow and wear beards. In "Symbols Of Wisdom", both Brainy and Gargamel attempted to grow beards through a magic formula, only for their beards to grow ridiculously long, trapping them. It was only through the use of a chili bean and some magical words that these magical beard-growers were freed from their beards. In other stories, fake beards are worn both by Gargamel and the Smurfs for various purposes. In Gargamel's case, it was to get his hands on Hogatha's "magic whistle" in "Hogatha's Heartthrob," which she claimed would attract Smurfs, although in reality it was her bird call. In the case of the Smurfs, fake beards were used in "Smurf Van Winkle" to make them appear centuries older in order to fool Lazy into thinking that he has slept for a few hundred years out in the forest. Grandpa Smurf's beard acts as a sort of hammer space for storing important usable items. Sony Films The "non-canonical" character of Gutsy Smurf is probably the only exception to the rule, as he wears sideburns despite being around the same age as his fellow Smurfs. Hackus, a Naughty who was turned into a Smurf in The Smurfs 2, wears an orange goatee. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Beard growth among the male Smurfs in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series tends to happen around 300 years of age, though it may not happen for all male Smurfs to be able to grow facial hair. However, Duncan McSmurf and Indiana Smurf are the few Smurfs among Empath's generation of Smurfs who are able to grow facial hair at earlier ages. Occasionally Duncan shaves his sideburns in certain instances where he needs to disguise his appearance, such as when he and his fellow Smurfs were changed into Swoofs. It is not known exactly what physical age a male Psyche is able to grow facial hair, if ever, but Polaris Psyche did manage to grow a beard and moustache around the time of The Lost Year. Also around that time Greedy had sported an orange beard when he was briefly transformed into a leprechaun after eating a stew made from shamrocks on the Emerald Isle. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories A few Smurf characters around Hero's age have grown facial hair in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf stories, such as Fergus MacSmurf and Takeo Smurfaki, but do not wear beards. Fergus' son William wears sideburns, and Dempsey only has stubble on his face. In his later years, Hero shaved off his beard and moustache, though he still retained a bit of stubble, when he dated and then married Smurfette sometime following the death of his first wife Wonder. Glovey Story Aasif is a Smurf around Papa Smurf's age who wears a grey beard in the Glovey Smurf story series. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, various characters have a beard of sorts. Humans The Good King, being an older ruler, has a white beard similar to Papa Smurf's. Beyond his kingdom, Homnibus has a much longer white beard and mustache, which nearly reaches his feet. Smurfs Papa Smurf's beard is white now, but was once earthy brown during his younger years as he helped raise his little Smurfs as infants. Grandpa's beard trails the ground with an outgrown mustache and seems to hold various items that come in handy at random times. Others Marina's father, King Aquarius, has a long white beard and outgrown mustache in his old age. See Also The galleries for pictures of characters with beards. * Empath Stories * Hero Stories * Smurf Me Up Category:Physiology Category:Open to Community Category:Disguises